Ambigu?
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Hanya cerita atau Drabble Boboiboy bersaudara(gak juga sih)dengan kisah Ambigu yang mewarnai kehidupan mereka. Ayo baca Yaku terima Flame, tapi baca dulu sampe abis... trus abis itu ngasih Flame biar Greget!/summary ancur lebur, silakan membaca#maksa/


Boboiboy Belongs to © Animonsta/Monsta studio

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat, berbelit XD and Ambigu.

Genre: Humor, Parody.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

Ambigu?

Chapter#1

[Surprise!]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Changer?]**

Kuputar tubuhnya menghadap belakang.

Lalu kutusuk lubang kecil nan sempit itu,

tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar hebat...

"Lagi mau nge-charge HP, eh, ada SMS."

"Kak Hali!udah belum? gantian dong! aku juga mau changer HP ku! "

"Bentar, ada SMS."

* * *

 **[Masuk?]**

Ku lihat bulunya yang berwarna hitam dan tak terlalu tebal.

Ku tatap matanya yang berwarna Hijau dan sayu.

Ku masukan sebuah benda lonjong berwarna merah ke mulutnya.

Ia mendengkur enak lalu menggulum, mengigit, dan menelan benda lonjong itu.

"Miaawww..."

"Ah, kau benar-benar lucu, Veronica!Yaya, ternyata kucingmu menyukai Sosis Sapi!"

* * *

 **[Sanggup]**

"Yaya, masa ada yang bilang: 'Jangan Menikah Dengan Gadis Sekampung' emang gak boleh yah?kalau emang benar-benar cinta gimana tuh..?"tanyaku sambil menopang dagu menatap gadis pujaanku.

"Yah, kalau kamu sanggup gak apa-apa.."jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kasar.

"Lah, gak sanggupnya gimana?"tanyaku heran.

"Masa' kamu mau menikahi wanita satu kampung!?emang kamu sanggup!?"

* * *

 **[Kocok]**

"Kak Hali!masa 'ini' gak keluar-keluar sih?"

"Duh, gimana sih. Di kocok dulu pelan-pelan... nanti lama-lama keluar kok."

"Ughh...'"

CROOOT..

"TAUFAN!SAUS SAMBALMU MENGENAI BAJU SERAGAMKU!"

"Gak sengaja kak Hali!tadi suruh dikocok malah gini..."

* * *

 **[Pelan-pelan!]**

"Masukinnya pelan-pelan kak."

"Aduh... ribet banget!"

"Awas kak!sini-sini, sebelah sini!"

"Eh, iya... aku ke kiri bentar..."

"Aduh kak Hali... markirin mobil ke 'Garasi' aja ribet banget!"

* * *

 **[Permen]**

Ku buka semua atau apapun yang sedang membungkusnya.

Ku tatap benda lonjong dan merah ini, padahal gak lonjong-lonjong amat.

Ku lihat betapa nikmatnya, walau katanya agak Asem.

Ku masukan benda itu kemulutku.

Pertama ku gigit, tapi keras, lalu ku emut dan ku mainkan di dalam mulutku.

Kesan pertamanya Asem (Bukan Awesome!)

Lalu, akhirnya nikmat di lidah...

"Kak, Api minta permen Zuper Zupernya dong!"

* * *

 **[Lamar]**

"Yaya, masa aku gak boleh ngelamar Gadis yang kuliah..."ucapku dengan wajah kusut pada pacar tercintaku.

"Yah, jelas gak boleh..."jawabnya dengan lembut.

"Kok gitu sih, dulu anak Se-De aja boleh nikah...?"tanyaku nyolot.

"Yah, boleh~"jawabnya enteng.

"Kok gitu?gak adik!"rajukku kesal.

"Yah jelas Gadis yang kuliah masih ada Dosennya yang ngajar!masa kamu mau ngelamar gadis yang Kuliah sih!"

* * *

 **[Pesan]**

"Mas, mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan batagor 2 yah?"

"Gak ada Mas..."

"Cakwe 3 aja..."

"Gak ada mas..."

"Cis... soto ayam!"

"Gak ada Mas..."

"Cilok deh!jangan bilang gak ada!"

"Gak ada Mas..."

"APA-APAN INI!MASA SEMUA GAK ADA!"

"YAH JELAS SOMPLAK!INI KFC!PRIMITIF BANGET SIH LOE!"

* * *

 **[Berhitung]**

"Ada bebek sepuluh, di Kali dua, berarti berapa sisa bebeknya...?ayo tebak!"

"Ini dikali, berarti... sepuluh ditambah sepuluh...umh... dua puluh 'kan, Fan?betul 'kan?"

"Api, tahu!pasti dua puluh!"

"Iya, bener sih... menurutku juga dua puluh.."

"SALAH!"

"Hah?"

"Jelas sisanya delapan... 'kan yang dua maen di Kali~fufufufufu..."

"..."

* * *

 **[Keluar]**

"Taufan... lama banget keluarnya..huh... aku capek nih...pegel..."

"Hah? maaf... ia 'kan aku udah di luar~"

"Kamu itu kalau masalah kayak gini betah... banget di dalam!"

"Hangat soalnya... say~"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Taufan!"

"Hehehe..."

"Hangat, hangat!kamu mau bikin aku sakit!"

"Huffh.."

"Itu salah kamu, aku gak mau soalnya 'kan di luar hujan, trus kamu minta aku nganterin beli buku!yah... jelas aku betah di dalam rumah yang hangat. Daripada nganterin kamu keluar dengan cuaca sedingin ini..."

Dan berakhir dengan pacar Taufan yang minta putus!

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!

A/N: Maafkan Yaku yang lelet and lemot up terus~Yaku harap kalian mau memaafkan Yaku~

tolong tentang cerita ini... jangan ada yang berfikir ngeres yah?#digiles

Yaku lagi ngebut nih nulisnya... besok mau lebaran#eaak

jadi...

kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
